


The Kisses Challenge || Mortal Kombat Style ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, greetings kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: My new Mortal Kombat 25 kisses book.*If you requested a kiss from my last book please send it again here!*
Relationships: Johnny Cage / Reader, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Raiden/Reader
Comments: 1





	1. Kind Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Doing the 25 Kisses Challenge with all my favorite Mortal KOmbat x Characters
> 
> || Grew up watching the movies and playing the games but I love Mortal Kombat X ||  
> ** Comment The Characters You'd like to see **

1\. “Good morning” kiss

2\. Kiss on the forehead 

3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

4\. Awkward kiss 

5\. Angry kiss 

6\. “I’m sorry” kiss 

7\. “I’ve missed you” kiss 

8\. Seductive kiss

9\. “War’s End” kiss 

10\. “Goodbye” kiss

11\. “I almost lost you” kiss

12\. Kiss on the nose 

13\. Kiss on the ear

14\. Kiss on the neck

15\. Kiss on the back 

16\. New Year’s kiss

17\. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

18\. “I do” kiss 

19\. Shy kiss 

20\. Surprised kiss 

21\. Kiss on a dare 

22\. Sad kiss 

23\. Exhausted parents kiss 

24\. Kiss of life 

25\. Kiss inspired by a song

26\. Jealous kiss

27\. Giggly kiss

28\. First kiss 

29\. Last kiss 

30\. Kiss under a full moon

31\. Kiss at dusk 

32\. Kiss at dawn

33\. Kiss in a dream 

34\. Returned from the dead kiss 

35\. Themed kisses

36\. “We can never be together” kiss 

37\. It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss

38\. Awkward teenage crush kiss

39\. Spin the bottle kiss

40\. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss

41\. Forbidden kiss

42\. Sated kiss

43\. Soft kiss

44\. Tender kiss

45\. Passionate kiss

46\. Long kiss

47\. Quick kiss

48\. Morning kiss

49\. Before Bed kiss

50\. In Secret kiss

51\. Public kiss

52\. Accidentally Witnessed kiss

53\. Against a wall kiss

54\. Against a Locker kiss

55\. True Love kiss

56\. Caught off-guard kiss

57\. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths

58\. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

59\. Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s 

60\. Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss

61\. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

62\. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

63\. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing

64\. Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward 

65\. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other 

66\. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

67\. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

68\. A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”

69\. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck

70\. Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion

71\. A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

72\. When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead 

73\. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Do Wn And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes 

74\. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap 

75\. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing 

76\. Top Of Head Kisses


	2. First Kiss || Sub-Zero x Fem Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally share your first kiss with your master.

You couldn’t believe this, that your first kiss was him. Sure you had a crush on the man but he was your mentor, your trainer and you just kissed him. You couldn’t even look at him, you could felt your whole face burn in embarrassment. Puffing your cheeks out you turned your body away, you could still feel the man’s eyes on you. Clenching and unclenching your hand you took a deep breath then sniffled lightly brushing some tears away. Great you were now cry, you didn’t know how this situation could get any worse.

Rubbing your arm for warmth you really didn’t know how long you stood their standing but it must have been long enough for Kuai Liang to leave. Hurt from the rejection [though you didn’t know what you expected from him] you just made your way back into where you slept. Closing your eyes tightly you just let your body fall into the bed. Not even bothering to pull the blanket’s over your body, you were to tired anyway, trying to ignore the day’s event’s you felt your body fall asleep.

* * *

Kuai Liang sat in his room trying to mull over the day’s events, he wanted his mind to process what even happened. He was training you in some one on one combat, you were one of his best students and he wanted have some alone time with you and everything was going fine until you kissed him. He didn’t understand it why did you have to kiss him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find you attractive, he thought you were beautiful and when you kissed him it made things more confusing for him. Clenching his hand over his cup of tea he then felt the cup shatter.

Kaui did feel awful though, he hated seeing that look on your face, his heart clenched painfully when you started to cry. He knew it was wrong to walk away but he felt like he had to, he didn’t think he could feel this way about someone but he did. You were different and Kaui felt happy when he was with you, closing his eyes he could remember the kiss. How soft and full your lips felt on his cold and hard lips, part of him wanted to pull you back in for another but he just froze.

Shaking his head he clenched is hand then took a deep breath, he had to talk to you. Though it was dark and he had a feeling that you were sleeping he needed to get this feeling off of his chest. Nodding to himself Sub-Zero walked off to your small hut, it was easy to navigate through the darkness but once he was standing in front of your door way he felt some hesitation before he scowled and shook his head slamming his fist on the door. Stepping back he watched the door up to reveal your tired face, the man did feel guilty for waking you up since it was so late though he just wanted this off of his mind. Taking a deep breath he eyed you then cleared his throat.

“Can we talk ?”

  
Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you still weren’t all their but suddenly your eyes went wide seeing the man as he tried not to stumble back. Clearing your throat you nodded your head still shocked and questioning why he was even standing in your door way.

Closing the door Sub-Zero or Kaui as you called him calmly stepped forward then gasped your chin gently.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, when you kissed me. It was wrong to leave you like that.”

Pushing back the blush for being so close to him you forced a smile and laughed. “Kaui I mean Master it was wrong, I stepped out of place and I shouldn’t have showed me emotions.” Though you were cut off when he placed his thumb over your lips.

“Please , please call me Kaui. Though I must tell you the truth, I did enjoy your kiss and I would like another.” Leaning closer the man couldn’t help but smirk as your cheeks turned a brighter red as he moved his thumb away to give you a gentle kiss.

Sub-Zero may have been your first kiss though he knew it wouldn’t be the only first he would have.


	3. Heelllloooo || Johnny Cage x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was just a little kiss, you didn't have to slap him that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Greeting Kiss.

Glancing over your shoulder you felt a smile form across your face as you noticed your two friends make their way over to you. Shaking your head you rolled your stiff shoulder happy to see that they've made a safe return home. Letting out the breath you didn't even notice you were holding in you just gave Soyna the hug first, the woman was your best friend and you two were rather close. She was the one that seemed to get you out of your shell more.

Pulling away from the woman then glanced over at Johnny seeing he held a cocky smile on his face, you felt like he was waiting for something. What could you say about Johnny, you did have a crush on him. You didn't know what you could say about the man, he was handsome and a good fighter. But you also knew of his reputation and you'd rather no be dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"What I don't get a hug.... come on y/n I don't bite" Johnny states but he just held a smirk on his face.

"Fine...but please tried hard to keep your hand's above the belt" You state as you then walked over to the man, giving him a hug like how you greet everyone, you were then taken by surprise when the blond placed his lips again'st yours. Returning the kiss for a moment you then pulled away as your eyes went wide. Scowling you just slapped the man and stormed off.

Shaking her head Soyna glanced over at Johnny. "You idiot."

"What!" Laughing the man rubbed his cheek as a red mark started to form. "I like her okay..well maybe I should have started off with that....eh I'll tell her when my cheek stops burning."


End file.
